


花園野餐

by findingthevoid



Category: high life (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid
Summary: 一場太空自慰
Kudos: 2





	花園野餐

該死的箱子。  
蒙特掉頭就走，功能逐漸失效的太空船上，箱子的存在喪失意義，可此時此刻的他諷刺地迎來高漲的慾望，毫無預兆、毫無理由，他給自己注射了微量的鎮靜劑，存量不多、他得省著用，但蒙特卻沒有因此得到幫助，陰莖反而半勃著卡在腿間，使他行動不便，蒙特投降，他亟需在安靜無人的太空中完成一場自慰。  
有時候他會幻想，那些早他們一步上太空的猴子是如何存活，蒙特認為成群的猴子會自成一股混亂的秩序，直到亂交和暴力使他們全在太空船上滅亡，或許這是為什麼他們總分別前行的理由，他想笑，說起來他們這些死刑犯跟猴子沒有兩樣，甚至他們再更低等些，因為一些虛幻的空想、解救人類繁衍的終極目標，創造出違背倫理的嬰兒，卻使蒙特從此無法一走了之，他又因此笑不出來。  
薇洛，他親愛又該死的小麵包*，寶寶睡在他的懷裡，肉肉的手攥著他泛白的上衣，成天只會吃喝拉撒睡，還有哭，蒙特最受不了薇洛哭，比光速99%的前進更讓他難受，他大叫、摔砸觸手可及的物品，薇洛就哭得更厲害，蒙特只能跪在床邊，抱著他的小麵包，他唱著：我愛你、你能明白嗎、你是我的唯一。直到嬰兒哭累了，蒙特和薇洛一起躺下，他親吻柔軟脆弱的嬰兒邊說：我能像淹死一隻小貓一樣淹死你，很容易的。

蒙特去了花園，那裡還勉強維持著最後的樣貌，儘管太空船日漸失能，卻總是能栽種出些什麼，蒙特將此歸功於決心死在花園裡的那個男人，對方躺倒的那塊地高高隆起，長出他叫不出名字的花，就如同時至今日他仍不曉得對方的真名。  
蒙特往花園的深處去，他在一個堪堪稱得上舒適的地方脫了褲子、掏出勃起陰莖，許久未手淫、前端竟在沒有觸碰的情況下冒出體液，操、蒙特用粗糙的手握著他的慾望，純粹的洩慾讓一切顯得虛幻，他機械式地擼動，甚至不曉得該如何取悅自己，他是不是得摸一摸自己的陰囊？或多多刺激繫帶提升射精感？在很久以前、或蒙特認為的遙遠的以前，他是怎麼做的？那時一切都很容易，甚至可以用金錢或其他無論是什麼交換性，卻和此刻一樣、孤獨，廣闊的宇宙之中，他似乎將要永無止盡地感受寂寞的恐懼。  
蒙特試圖把胡思亂想拋在腦後，專心在自慰這檔事上，他粗魯地套弄自己的陰莖，磨痛了卻滲出更多體液，快一點、再快一點，他要射了！蒙特拱著背發抖，他噴了一股又一股，濃稠濁白的精液噴髒他的手，陰莖顫抖著射精，沒完沒了似的，高潮餘韻使蒙特腦子一片空白，他的意識模糊、身體無力癱軟在塵土之中，某個瞬間決心就此死去，成為另一座土丘。

可是薇洛哭了起來，撕心裂肺地哭喊，似乎知道從此將獨身一人在太空中孤獨至死，蒙特的身體比腦袋混亂思緒反應更快，他提著褲子跳起來、拔腿狂奔，薇洛、薇洛，親愛的該死的小麵包，他在路上絆倒又立刻爬著起身，直到衝進房裡、抱起寶寶，蒙特立刻就哭了，薇洛在他懷裡哭紅了小小的臉蛋，他斗大的淚珠也跟著掉了下來，好像蒙特才是這無垠宇宙裡的無助嬰兒。

別哭了、噓，閉嘴，我會因為你而死的。

**Author's Note:**

> *Robert Pattinson-My honeybun


End file.
